Kingdoms
In the game Goodgame Empire, there are five unlockable kingdoms and others for events which last only for a certain period of time. The Great Empire The first kingdom players start their conquest in is called the Great Empire. It's symbol is a lion, and every player starts the game in this realm. The Great Empire, or GE, is the most important of the realms as the majority of the in-game events are held there. The towers in GE are called Robber Baron castles. GE is also where capitals and trade metropolises are located. The landscape is a grassy plain with streams flowing through it. Everwinter Glacier ]]The second kingdom, the winter themed kingdom, is called Everwinter Glacier (EWG for short) and is unlockable to players at level 25. The Everwinter Kingdom's sigil is the wolf. When players enter Everwinter they must start a new castle in this realm from scratch. Everwinter also brings into play a new function called resource villages (but players commonly refer to them as "RV's" for short). By capturing these RV's a player can increase their production of resources. The NPC towers in EWG are called Barbarian Towers which contain Norsemen with Axes and Norsemen with Longbows. They are equivalent to a level 20 Robber Baron. Everwinter also brings Barbarian Fortresses into the game which contain more men than the towers and are harder to beat. You can also get charcoal in Everwinter, a special resource that is exclusive to EWG. Charcoal can be produced from charcoal burners, looted from other players castles, and barbarian fortresses. To produce charcoal you must first upgrade your village to level 1. In the Everwinter Glacier resource production is lessened to 100% per 2 plants (woodcutters etc.). The Storm Islands The third kingdom, The Storm Islands, is an ocean based kingdom which is unlockable at level 35. ]] Symbolized as a native tribal mask, like the previous kingdoms, players must start from scratch, it is also the smallest kingdom on the world map. You have to donate Certain Amount of Resources and Coins to enter this Kingdom. This Kingdom is Different from Others. In this Kingdom there are no Resource Villages, instead there are Resource Islands, but they are just the same as resource villages. You can also gain a new resource called Aquamarine. Unlike most kingdoms, it does not contain a native village, but there is Luna's ship, where you can exchange Aquamarine with valuable rewards. Every month, the kingdom is reseted, and the leader of the best alliance will be awarded the title of “Storm Lord”. This position grants the power to award eight more titles to friends and foes, each of which has its own positive or negative effects. In addition, new units like the stone smasher and shark tooth warrior ensure battles between alliances are given a new edge. It also features a new reward system, an additional resource, more travel options, and the Storm Lord. In the Storm Islands you can build cargo ships which gives your alliance cargo points. Burning Sands The fourth kingdom is the desert themed kingdom called the Burning Sands, symbolised by the scorpion. ]]Burning Sands is unlockable to players when they reach level 40. Just like Everwinter, players must once again start their castles in this realm anew. However Burning Sands is harder as the resources production rate is reduced significantly. Once again there are RV's in Burning Sands to help you increase production rate, but the RV's in this realm are less effective than the ones in Everwinter (however, the towers in Burning Sands are called Desert Towers and are significantly harder than those of Everwinter). The warriors in these towers are called Saber Warriors and Desert Bowmen. Like Everwinter, Burning Sands also contains fortresses. Fire Peaks The last kingdom is called Fire Peaks, symbolised by the dragon. This realm is unlockable when a player reaches level 50. Just like Burning Sands and Everwinter, Fire Peaks has RV's in it which are even less effective than in the Burning Sands. The production rate is also even lower than that of Burning Sands and the towers are stronger making the realm even harder than the Burning Sands. you can also get glass in Fire Peaks. The landscape is a rocky plain with lava streams flowing through it. Events The Battle for Berimond In this event, two kings, Leopold II (symbolized by a lion) and Grimbert (symbolized by a bear) are fighting to claim Berimond, and they need your help. Players are asked to contribute resources to make the journey, and once you donate sufficient resources, the game prompts you to choose between helping Leopold III or Grimbert of Ursidae. In Berimond, players are presented with a camp to work with. Players cannot have hundreds and hundreds of troops right away though, the harsh conditions require you to 'build tents in order to station troops but you also need Morale to have a good chance of winning a battle, there is a trick -Always keep your Morale over 160%-. Once you have enough troops, you can use them to either capture someone else's camp, another trick when capturing, suppose you have a new camp and someone's trying to capture it you can send a bigger attack on his Main Camp and the attack will vanish!! LOL,HA, you can also destroy "Watchtowers". Each Watchtower takes 2 victories to be destroyed. When all Watchtowers on one side are destroyed, that side's Capital appears. The battle at the Capital will be hard, but when you win, the Capital will be destroyed''. Then it becomes a "Last Man Standing" affair. When all your camps have been captured, you would get a new one to start again with. But when the Capital has fallen, supply lines crumble and when a camp is captured, it falls to ruins. The event is a pretty fun event, and pretty chaotic, as people can capture camps while also defending theirs. This is a multiplayer event, and you meet many new friends and enemies. ' ''' Blade Coast A group of pirates has taken over the kingdom of the sea. In the event you have to restore the kingdom to its Queen. To enter the world map you have to click on the Blade Coast icon that apears during the event in the bottom left corner once you log on and give the resources for the trip. The world is a sea full of islands and you have to defeat the towers on them one by one until you reach two towers similar to the ones in the Thorn King event. Once you defeat at least one of these twin towers you continue till the end of them and you complete your journey and get to the end of the world map you can't recruit soldiers so you have to send them from the main castle. You must build tents in order to house soldiers, and you build decorations to increase morale, therefore increasing your troops' attack strength. There is no wood or stone production but there is food produced for the soldiers. You can upgrade your ship to fast and be able to travel farther into the map. At the end of the map you fight the Kraken which is the boss of the event. Your reward for finishing the event is the soldiers that are still alive, a unique piece of equipment, and resources but once you send your soldiers to this event you could only get them back if you either win the event or if the event ends. This is a event that is a lot like The Thorn King and like The Thorn King this is a single player event and you won't be making any contact with other players in the event.